Roommate
by jesh18
Summary: Squall and his family just moved to Balamb. He thought his new life would be peaceful until he met her. The girl who puts noise in noisy and the owner of his room. But there was one problem, she was a lost spirit and he was the only one who could see her.
1. Creepy White House

A/N: on to business, my first fanfic so please be gentle..NO FLAMERS!!i really appreciate it if you drop me a review. I'll continue writing it if you keep on reviewing and i'll stop if you don't!THANKS AGAIN!

Disclaimer: I don't own it(applied throughout the story)

Summary:Squall and his family just moved to Balamb. He thought his new life would be peaceful; meeting his old pals and turning over a new leaf until he met her. Rinoa Heartilly, the girl who puts noise in noisy and the girl who owns Squall's room. But there was one problem, she was a lost spirit and he was the only one who could see her and she isn't planning to leave without a fight.

* * *

Roommate

"Is everything in the truck, hon?" The voice of the forty-year-old man traveled in Squall's ears and out. Glancing up the window of the second floor, Squall thought his father's head looked like a bobble item.

"Yes dear!" Her mom shouted. The seventeen-year-old teen couldn't help but smile. Finally, they were leaving the noisy and busy life in Esthar. He'd been living there for 5 years and until now he couldn't imagine how he survived the lifestyle they had there.

He used to sleep at 12 midnight, it was the only time of the day that Squall could call serenity, and wake up at 6 because of the noise. Ellone, his sister, would also do the same. It was the only time of the day where people get to go to sleep. They were home schooled ever since they moved to Esthar but it would be finally over after they get settled in Balamb.

"Hey Squall!" The brunette woke up from his thoughts with the angelic voice of his sister. He turned and saw the raven beauty signaling him to come quick. "We're living this dump, hurry!" He jog-ran to the car his family was in and sat next to his sister.

"Everyone in?" The man with long hair asked, adjusting the rear view mirror to get a quick look at his two beloved children.

"Yeah!" Squall, Ellone and Raine said in unison. Laguna smirked and started the engine. He maneuvered the car out of their old driveway and into the road.

"In just a matter of hours will be noise free" Their father announced. Ellone and his mom celebrated with his father while he just smiled quietly. Though he didn't show what he felt, he was really happy inside. He just has difficulty expressing anything he feels, even if it was love or anger. No one could really tell, he was just quiet, he would often distant his self from others but never to Ellone. Only Ellone could tell if he was angry, sad or happy. She was the closest human being to Squall and he loves her so.

Ellone glanced at the smiling Squall and said, "Wow, you're smiling?" The brunette immediately erased his smile. "I'm just kidding" Ellone said.

Squall smiled again. "Better inform the media" He joked. That made Ellone giggle and punch his brother playfully on the shoulder. Setting their eyes on the road, the family happily left the place they've never grown accustomed to.

* * *

"So you want me to go to that house" The brown headed guy said proudly, trying hard to cover his nervousness under his gruff voice. He pointed at the white house behind the gate. It was not like those haunted houses you see on TV, it was a normal house. But it wasn't that normal, neighbors say that every night, especially around 12 midnight, the lights on the second floor specifically the only room of the right wing would turn on and off and after two minutes it would stop. The house was abandoned 3 months ago but the management of the subdivision is still maintaining it. They said with just a rumor to scare trespassers, especially naughty children and teens.

"Yeah" His friend said with the known 'dare' tone. And flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Come on Zone get it over with, I want to go home" A blonde girl complained. She propped her arms in the handle of her bicycle in boredom.

"Shut up Rikku!" The pressured Zone said. The blonde glared at the man and dared to punch him but she knew better than to get into a fight with him.

"Come on, I'm dying with premature boredom!" The red headman shouted; his energetic ego suddenly disappearing. The thrill that he was feeling a while ago just vanished and was replaced with a bored mood.

"I'm really getting bored; we've been here for almost two hours Zone" Rikku complained once more.

"Just do it Zone so we could get the hell out of here, the patrolling bodyguards might see us here" Zidane mentioned angrily.

"Fine, fine!" Zone dismounted his bike and climbed over the fairly tall gate of the house. Reno and Rikku's energy suddenly came back when Zone got closer and closer to the front door. The dare to Zone was to stay inside the abandoned house for five minutes and he wins 500 Gils and if he loses he pays each of them 170 Gils.

Zone opened the unlocked door, and entered the poorly lit living room. There was no furniture just an empty space. Zone hesitantly sat on the floor as he waited for the time to pass. Only the ticking of the wall clock and his heartbeat was the only thing his ears could depict. Though the almost silent room was deafening he has to stay there to win the loot.

The teen sighed nervously, scanning the room. He glanced at the wall clock, it was 11:57, and he had to stay there for five minutes. It felt like five minutes had already passed. He quivered a little when he felt cold wind passing through his body. As beads of cold sweat formed in his forehead his heartbeat became rapid. He closed his eyes hoping that when he opens them everything would be over.

…_.Tick, Tock, Tick, to…._

His heart thumped faster inside his chest, when the sound of the ticking clock stopped. He opened his brown eyes and bravely looked at the device, the seconds' hand had stop moving.

'_It's really getting hot in here'_ he nervously said to his self, feeling more sweat form in places he was sure he placed deodorant on. He closed his eyes once again, praying 'The Apostle's Creed' over and over. Even his thoughts were trembling as he recites the prayer. His prayer became vocal when he heard light footsteps; though they were almost soundless Zone heard it.

His eyes suddenly shot wide open when he heard a ball rolling down the stairs. His prayer became louder and faster. He stood up and leaned helplessly on the wall as a ghostly voice resounded in his ear.

"Why are you here?" It said.

"…I believe in God the father almighty…." He spoke the prayer at a fast tempo. Then it was gone, he heard the clock ticking again and the normal temperature returned. He sighed with his eyes still closed.

"Come on Zone, five minutes is over!" He heard Rikku's voice. He felt as ease when he heard her voice.

'_Finally'_ He thought. He opened his eyes.

"…Boo…" That word made Zone literally jumped out from his spot. There was a floating figure in front of him. It was transparent but he was sure it was a girl. It was headless, she was holding her head with her right hand and she was floating. Zone stormed out the house horrified, screaming his prayer. He jumped over the gate still screaming, mounted his bike and rode off.

The three laughed at the mortified teen, as they followed his silhouette down the dark road, the lamppost in front of the house started flickering and so as the adjacent lampposts.

"I think we better go" Rikku suggested with a nervous tone.

"…ye…Yeah" Reno added. The three rode their bikes at a rapid speed. It was better to go now than to wait for something to fright them.

* * *

She giggled menacingly when she saw the look on their faces…it was pure fright. She really made a good job this time, if only she could pat her shoulder for a job well done.

"That's what you get when you mess with the wrong girl" She said with a smile on her face. But her joyous celebration quickly faded, when she realized the sound of the ticking clock was her only companion…again. She looked at the road with sadness in her eyes she was alone once more.

Glancing up the clock, it was already 12:30. Usually she would be wondering around the neighborhood trying to occupy her self with the depression that was slowly consuming her. It was no secret that everyone was scared of her; she knew that. She would often hear mean things about her like she killed people and kidnapped kids, and even if she rejected all of those it still hurt. She was the topic of every teenager's conversation in the park, and she was the reason why nobody ever bought the house again.

She walked through the window and out the gate. She felt like crying, being alone for 3 months was hard. With no one to talk to, the girl felt like she wanted to die…but that couldn't happen because she was already a spirit, she even has no clue how she died, where her body is and where are her relatives. She knows that a spirit would usually wonder in the place they most likely spend most of there time, a good example is the house, as for her she woke up in the room in the second floor.

"Maybe I used to live here" She thought bitterly. "But why aren't there anyone living here? There must be at least a family that once cared for me" Her voice fainted as a thought of having no family crossed her mind. Those were the questions that kept on puzzling her, until now she still wants to know if someone did care for her.

She sat on the swing of the park. Swinging her self lightly. It was dark, but she was used to it, though she was still scared of ghosts even if she was considered to be one. Sighing heavily, the young woman looked around. She had been there always, something about that park made her feel serene and even for a few minutes she could forget all about her problems.

* * *

A/N: So what'd you think???PLease drop me a review!!!thanks a lot! 


	2. Hope

(A/N:) well i had my first review, thanks to BALAMBGIRL, i **_'might' _**continue. But if it doesn't progress, i'll probably stop. For now, i'll not do any updates and see how readers respond. If i see any progression i'll continue! So please review or else...I might kill myself...just kiddin...so please read and review!!!thanks in advance!!!

* * *

Her tired and heavy eyes opened as the sunshine shone through the blinds that gave light to the room. The sun was already high up and pretty soon nurses and the doctors would come in and out of the room. Her eyes showed complete weariness and exhaustion; from staying up late to crying every night. The bags beneath her brown eyes increased the age of her physical appearance. 

Julia slowly yanked out from the sofa, which served as her bed for the last three months. Looking at the pale figure laying on the bed her heart slowly sank. It was difficult for her to see her only child like that; the lifeless figure of Rinoa was too much for her to endure. But she had to be strong, for her baby girl and for her husband.

The woman slowly walked up to her daughter, various tubes were connected to her and into a machine. Bruises and scars covered her beautiful face, and so as her arms and legs. It would've been easier for Julia if Rinoa only got bruises, those will heal but in the current state of the young woman, it would take a miracle for her to have a full recovery; there was only a 10 percent chance of her surviving.

"Mrs. Caraway?" Julia was startled with the voice that suddenly pierced through her ears. Turning her head to the caller, Julia wiped out the tears that were once again flooding her eyes.

"Doctor Reese Kadowaki, is here to see your daughter" Julia nodded intently, Dr. Kadowaki was there family doctor and a personal friend. The nurse closed the door once again, she didn't wait too long for the doctor to come.

"How is she?" Julia asked Reese as she checked her clipboard. Dr. Kadowaki turned her gaze to the woman; it was hard for her to see Julia like that, the vibrant smile that was once in the woman's face was now lost. And telling her the latest condition of her daughter might only bring more sadness to her friend.

"Julia, please sit down" The doctor uttered. The raven head woman followed with trembling hands. Reese didn't know how to break the news but as a friend and doctor she was oblige to tell her. The caring doctor gently placed her hands on top of Julia's hoping that a little comfort would be a great help for her. "I've just talked to her neurologist…" She paused. But Julia's eyes signaled her to continue. "…He said that Rinoa's condition is slowly failing. Her heart is getting weaker and weaker each day with this her brain isn't getting enough blood supply"

As the doctor spoke those words Julia couldn't help but cry. "Julia as you can see Rin's not going to wake up any sooner. She had been in a coma since she was admitted here." She stopped once more, her mind was debating over whether or not she should continue. She took a deep breath and hesitantly said, "The administration had come to a conclusion to let her go. Her body is deteriorating, her doctors advice is to take her out from her agony…I'm sorry"

* * *

Laguna Loire was driving 6 hours straight, but there was no trace of weariness in his face. He was just smiling weirdly and that smile grew wider when he saw the big sign; YOU ARE NOW ENTERING BALAMB. 

"Hey guys wake up!" He said excitedly. Ellone was leaning on Squall's shoulder and Squall's head was resting on her sister's head. Ellone stir a little that made Squall open his eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Balamb" Their mother happily chirped. Ellone immediately woke from her sleep and looked at the beautiful scenery outside. Beaches, trees, plants, flowers adorned the place. Squall never saw such happiness in his sister's eyes. He was also stunned at how beautiful Balamb was.

As their car drove pass several shopping malls and stores, Raine and Ellone's eyes fluttered; it was shoppers paradise. The two men saw such happinness in their eyes; their mouths agape and drooling.

"Oh man, credit card bills would be flooding the mail box soon. Hurry Squall, take your mom's purse and throw it out" Laguna joked. Everyone chuckled. Their father was quiet good at making up jokes but often his jokes were a little corny.

A few minutes later their car took a left turn. A large black metal gate halted their 2007 Hyundai Santa Fe. An officer came up to his father's side and asked for his id and some papers. Then the guard spoke in his radio and the gate opened.

"Thank you" His father squealed. The car entered the subdivision with a moving truck following them. As soon as the vehicles entered, the gate was once again sealed. It was already 9 am and a lot of people were outside of their houses. Some were chatting and some were doing everyday stuff like watering the plants, weeding the garden and just doing random things.

Their car stopped in front of a two-storey white house. Everyone dismounted the car as they gazed over their new home. It was smaller than their house before but it was certainly a lot quiet than before. Just the quiet hums of people passing by and some ringing of a bicycle was the only things that were depicted.

"I think I'm starting to miss Esthar" Their father stated. They all chuckled. The house was painted white from the outside. They were lucky enough to have purchased the house because it was the only house available.

Balamb Heights was a famous subdivision; it was considered the most secure and relaxing place on the whole country. But that privilege comes with a prize. It costs a lot of money to get in Balamb Heights and luckily Laguna Loire has those.

The family walked inside the house. It was empty but it gave off a very homey ambiance that their previous house never showed. Squall and Ellone raced to the stairs and up to the second floor.

"I call the room with the terrace!" Squall yelled.

"That's no fair!" Ellone shouted. As the two's voice disappeared Laguna and Raine started directing the movers about the furniture.

"I call this room" Squall said, opening the door near the bathroom. The walls were painted blue; there was a hanging bookshelf on one side and there was a balcony on the far end of the room.

"Fine, then I'll get the room across yours", Ellone left Squall who was busy checking out the room. The young brunette stepped into the fairly small balcony that could only fit at least three people. The view from up there was great, mainly because it overlook the beach in the outskirts of the subdivision where you could have a great view of the sunset and sunrise.

The young man closed his eyes as the warm breeze of summer aired out his hair chestnut colored hair. The salty smell of the wind was very refreshing unlike the ones in Esthar where you need a machine to cleanse the air.

"Squall!" His mom called. He opened his eyes and immediately turned back to the room and down the stairs.

As the young man disappeared, a raven head girl stepped in. She was smiling intently as she saw the look of serenity in the man's face. She excitedly peeped to the door and saw the guy talking to a fairly older woman.

"Someone finally moved in! The heavens are smiling upon me!" She excitedly squealed. She jumped up and down on her spot and flapped her hands excitedly. This was what she had been waiting for, finally some company.

"But wait…" She said. "Where am I going to stay now?"

"Hey!" A voice from behind her called. The young girl froze in her spot. "Who are you?!" She turned around and for the first time in three months she saw no fear in the eyes that was looking at her. There was an eternity of silence that enveloped the two of them. She was just looking in his eyes, they were blue and had gray swirls that looked like a storm.

Squall was quiet startled to find a girl in a pink dress standing in the middle of his room. She had jet-black hair with natural highlights. Squall dropped his bags on the floor, ready to take this girl on if she was planning on robbing their house.

"Who are you!?" He asked rather loud. She was still in awe. He raised his brow when she just stood there acting as if she's hearing nothing.

"You can see me?" She asked puzzled. Now, confusion also dawned upon Squall. _'What's with this girl?! Wearing a party dress at 9 am'_ He thought. He looked at the girl up and down with the same confusion in his eyes.

"Of course! What are you doing here?! This is my room! How did you get in anyway?!" The girl couldn't answer his question that kept on going. What should she say? Should she tell him that she was a...but that would only ruin her renewed hope of finding answers. Then he took a big step towards the girl until he was inches from her. "Not answering huh?!" Squall instantly grabbed her by the arm, but nothing. He didn't feel any contact with the girl…_just cold air_.

Squall looked at the girl again, she still wasn't moving; she was just standing there. Looking as confused as he is. He grabbed her again but nothing, again, just air. Squall looked at his hands, he still had flesh but the girl…she was…

"…_boo_?…" She finally said with a small smile, yanking down a little .

Squall was in shock. The girl could clearly see that he wasn't sure of what's going on, the blank expression in his face was replaced by fright.

Squall quickly looks at his hands and backs away, the next thing he knew….darkness.

* * *

"They're taking away my baby" Julia uttered between sobs. She was talking to the phone with her husband who was in Galbadia. He was a senator there and as much as he liked to be near the two woman he loves, he couldn't. 

"Don't worry Julia" He said, trying to calm her down. Even he was in tears. He was in the middle of a meeting when his wife calls about their daughter.

"Please, don't let them take her away" She pleaded. She glanced back at the room as the nurses carefully removed the tubes that were keeping her alive.

"Don't worry; I've talked to the management. I told them to transfer her here in Galbadia and they've agreed"

"Mrs. Caraway!" One of the nurses shouted.

"I need to go, I'll call you later" She said and hung up. She placed the phone back to the receiver and wearily walked back to the room.

"Mrs. Caraway! Hurry!" Everyone in the room was starting to move around in a fast speed that made Julia ran quicker.

"Call Dr. Kadowaki!" One of the nurses shouted.

"What happened?" Julia asked concerned.

"It's your daughter ma'am" The nurse answered. Julia made her way through the nurses and beside her daughter's bed.

"Oh my God" Julia turned and saw Dr. Kadowaki standing on the doorway. "It can't be!" The raven haired woman smiled as tears of joy flowed down her face. Julia's hands were trembling as she reached down to touch her daughter's now rosy cheek. The doctor raced beside Julia and checked the machines beside her. "Tell Mr. Anderson Rinoa's condition is now stable" She ordered the nurse, she turned her gaze to Julia and hugged her tight.

"She's going to be okay" Julia uttered. They looked back at her bruised face as her lips curled into a small smile.

* * *

"How was that possible?" Julia asked still puzzled. After the miraculous event that happened, all the doctors in Balamb General Hospital was mystified by the girl's sudden recovery. 

"We don't have the answers to that yet. All we know is her condition is stable and we should be happy about that. She might survive, but we're still not sure. The percentage of her full recovery increased by 30 percent." Dr. Kadowaki said. They were in the conference room together with Rinoa's other doctors.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked once again, the tone and look of the doctors weren't like the one she had. Even Dr. Kadowaki's happy reaction a while ago was different from now. The look that told her 'Everything isn't right'.

"You see Julia, Rinoa's health had been deteriorating ever since she got here and only now have we seen such rapid recovery with all the patient's we had. But because she's recovering very fast the fatter the chance she won't survive" Another doctor answered.

"Why?!"

"Because after three months of almost no brain work and it operates all of a sudden might worsen her condition. It will shock her nervous, respiratory, and circulatory system. I suggest we don't get our hopes to high." Julia nodded. Her joyous celebration a while back was suddenly fading. Her renewed hope disappeared all of a sudden. After what the doctors told her, her hope that her daughter might wake up vanished. But she ain't giving up, she'll do anything she could to save her beloved child.

* * *

Her POV: 

I watched as his family suddenly gathered up around him, fanning him up and resting his head on their laps. I wish I had a family like them. _I wish I was him._ They were perfect and I could see in their eyes that they love each other very much.

"Hey Squall!" A man said, he sprinkled a few drops of water on his face. He must be his dad, seeing how much they looked alike. And the woman she was talking to a while back would probably be her mom, they have the same beautiful blue eyes and the other girl, must be her sister. I saw them fight about who stays in my room.

The guy named Squall stirred and slowly opened his eyes. I slowly creped behind his father and see what was going on.

"Are you okay?" His sister asked. Squall nodded as he yanked up in a sitting position and massaged his temples.

"My head hurts, how long was I out?" He asked.

"2 days" His father spoke.

"What?!" He stood up in awe. I giggled when I saw the look of shock in his face.

"Just kidding, about five minutes" He said truthfully. Squall closed his eyes as another surge of headache agonize him.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Who?" The three all asked in unison.

"The girl with the pink dress" I started to get panicky. He really saw me a while ago, oh man! This would really ruin my chance of getting answers! They might move out once they figured out that a ghost resided in their home.

"Girl with the pink dress? Oh dear, he must have a concussion" His mom said worried.

"No I don't. I saw a girl...a while ago" By this time I was slowly walking out of the room, avoiding any kind of noise that I could make. "There she is" I froze once more and looked at him, he was pointing at me.

"Where?" His father asked.

"There at the door" He pointed. I smiled, his family wasn't seeing me. They must think his nuts. I giggled. "What are you smiling about?!" He shouted.

"Dad, I think Squall's lost it" Squall returned his gaze back to his family.

"I swear there's a girl and she's standing right th…" He looked back at the place I stood at. I couldn't really tell what his features present. He was so…blank. I don't know why but when I go to my normal state he sees me but no one in his family could. I know for sure that I choose people who I want to reveal myself to. But this guy is different, he sees me even though I don't want him but why could I make myself invisble and visible to him. Does he have a third eye or something?

The last time I checked, I could scare off trespassers like those teenage morons who wanted to make this house, "The house of Bets". But how come this family couldn't see me..._except for him_. The heavens must be going crazy this time.

Normal:

"Alright Squall, you had your fair share of laughs. Come on gang, we need to fix this place up" His father announced. The three walked out of his room.

"But guys!" He said trying to stop them.

"Your not a born comedian so don't try being funny" Ellone's head popped back on the doorway. Squall glared at her and she just giggled. "Come on, let's help mom with the kitchenware"

Ellone walk off and he followed. Squall turned back to the room, the girl wasn't there. He really might be suffering from a concussion or maybe he was just tired of the trip. With the hard hit he received from the floor a serious bump was going to take place in his head.

* * *

Squall and his family just finished placing the necessary furniture and appliances. The beds were now on their respective rooms and the house was cleaned. 

The young lad entered his room half-naked with a towel covering his lower body. He just finished taking a shower. The ends of his hair were still dripping and his beautifully toned body was still wet.

The raven head girl quietly sat on the bed as she watched the unfolding scene before her. She smiled mischievously when he didn't notice she was there.

He generously sprayed axe on his body which made her cough. She wasn't really the type who likes the smell of such strong scents. Squall turned in fright and saw the woman she was looking for feasting on his half-naked body.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked.

"You can see me?" She asked again. Squall was starting to get really pissed off because of this girl. She was like a broken tape that kept on repeating and repeating everything.

"Okay lady, I'm getting sick and tired of your charade. Would you just leave my head?" He rolled his eyes. The young woman chuckled at the thought that he was seeing her because of his hard hit on the floor.

"Will you stop laughing and get out of my damaged brain?" He removed the towel and revealed showed his red boxers.

"Nice ass" She commented, Squall turned to her and saw her giggling. He immediately grabs the towel and covers his self again.

"I told you to get out of my head!"

"What are you talking about? Get out of your head?! Can't you see I'm in the bed?!"She said sarcastically.

"Clearly, I've been tired of the trip and you're just a piece of my wild imagination so please just leave" Squall said opening his door and signaling her to go out. The girl followed and walked out of them room with her head down.

"Finally" He said. He turned back to his full length mirror. Gazing up to the upper-right corner she saw the girl's reflection. Quiet startled Squall turned and saw no one. "I'm really nuts" He said, lightly punching his head.

But when he turned back to the mirror, she saw the girl standing beside it. "Your not nuts, it's just... _you could…see me_"

"I told you to go out!" he screamed.

"Why?!" She demanded. Squall rolled his eyes once more, he couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"Isn't it obvious, this is my room!" He screamed.

"Your room! This is my room!"

"Yeah right, and I'm the Magic Leprechaun" He said sarcastically. "I own this room, and you stay out of it!"

"I'm not an imagination!"

"Oh yeah, my bad, I remember you're Mary Queen of Wales!"

"Really?" Squall rolled his eyes again; this girl was unbelievable. Not only was she noisy and annoying she was also dumb and nosy.

"Come on imagination get out, I need to change"

"Fine, but I'll come in after you change" She said giving up.

"Fine!" He said firmly. Squall walked up to the door and was about to open it when the girl stopped her.

"No need" She said and walked through the wall with ease. Squall was quiet amazed but quickly shook it off.

'_Huh! I'm really going crazy. Note to self have an appointment with a psychiatrist'_

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter two, come on review???please???i'll stop updating and wait for responses...okaye???!!R & R!!!thanks again! 


	3. Crazy

A/N: Well thanks you guys, for all the support..i really hope you like it.!Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!!!your reviews really mean a lot!!sorry if i'm kinda a pessimist...LoL...just stick with me ayt?

* * *

The two teens sat across each other with complete silence between them. Squall was in a chair and the girl was in his bed. After changing clothes, the girl came in the same way she walked out…_through the wall_. He pursed his lips and brought his hand to it. He was really getting confused. 

"Are you not really my imagination?" Squall asked for about the millionth time, still doubting what his eyes could see.

"No" She replied, crossing her legs in a lady like way. He had been interrogating her like she was some kind of criminal for the past ten minutes, and honestly; she was getting bored of it.

"Then what are you?" He asked.

"What do you think I am?" She replied sarcastically.

"Stop asking me questions, God! Your really confusing me" Squall stood up in aggravation and brushed his hand through his damp hair and walked back and forth in front of the girl.

"Then fine, I'll answer your questions even if they're staring you right between your eyes" Squall rolled his eyes; this girl had a lot of spunk. She was just 5'2 and she had a lot of attitude for such a small woman.

"You really are something. Your petite and you could scare off an army" She glared at him.

"I've been talking to you for less than 15 minutes now, but I don't know your name." He paused and looked at her. She was avoiding any eye contact; she was looking at the pillow, which seems to interest her more.

Squall sighed heavily "Hey" He said trying to get her attention. But it was as if the girl was hearing nothing.

"Hey!" Squall called again.

…_Thomp…Thomp…Thomp_ The door banged loudly three times.

"Shut up Squall!" It was his sister's. "If you don't want to sleep shut up!" She shouted.

"Fine" He said a lot more calm.

"Who are you anyway?" He said in a quiet tone. But she wasn't responding. "Are you deaf?!" He asked, his patience growing shorter and shorter by the minute. He grabs his axe deodorant and throws it directly at her head. But as he expected it just went right through her.

"What?" She asked, holding her head, as if she was really hurt.

"Don't act dumb with me, you're not blonde"

"Blonde? And what's that suppose to mean?!" She paused, waiting for an answer.

"Hey! Stop changing the subject!"He screamed.

"Shut up Squall!" It was his sister's voice again.

Squall sighed calming his self. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. "If you're not going to answer me, I'm better off sleeping"

"I can't remember" She murmured after Squall stood up from the chair.

"What did you say?"

"I can't remember" She said rather loud, but it won't matter her voice could only be heard by him. The young man smirked.

"So if you can't remember your name, how do you know this is your room?"

"I woke up here three months ago" She answered.

"Three months ago?! You should've known your name by then…_stupid ghost_" He whispered the latter phrase.

"What did you say?!" She asked with a raised brow.

"I said I want to go to sleep. I have school tomorrow and I'd be meeting my old friends" He stood up from the chair and stretched out his arms. The trip from Esthar, the work he had done a while ago and the conversation with her sucked all of his energy.

"You could sleep on the floor" She said with a smile.

"Come on Ghost girl, I'm human and you're a spirit. Your body is already resting while mine isn't" Squall retaliate, the girl dismounted his bed and Squall lay on the soft mattress.

"Ghost girl?! So now I'm ghost girl?!"

"Well yeah, it's better than calling you imagination, right?" Squall removed his shirt and tossed it carelessly on the floor. Fluffing his pillows up, he noticed 'ghost girl' was staring at him with mouth agape. "Please stop looking at me like that" She quickly averts her eyes from his well-toned body and out the balcony. "I'll turn off the lights now" She nodded. Squall tapped his lamp and it turned off.

"Goodnight" He whispered.

She sat in the darkness while he slept quietly in his bed. After all, Squall was right, she was a spirit and he was a human. She doesn't need the same treatment that a human should receive. She was a lost spirit that would forever walk the land of the living. But that reality was so hard to accept. She couldn't remember anything, her age, her name, her birthday, all the common information a 'human' should know. But she was no longer a human. Suddenly, tears started flooding her eyes.

* * *

Fury Caraway just arrived at Balamb General Hospital upon hearing that his daughter's condition was now stable. His shoes clicked as he walked the corridors of the tiled floor. He immediately opened room 127. He smiled when he saw his wife sleeping beside their daughter at the edge of the bed. Rinoa still had a few wires were connected to her. 

Julia opened her eyes when she heard the familiar click of the door. Smiling wearily, she stood up from the chair and hugged her husband tight.

"Shhh….don't cry, Rinny's okay" He whispered, caressing his wife with fresh tears flowing down her face.. The couple walked up to their daughter's side of the bed. She was so peaceful and angelic. The bruises and scars on her face were still visible but she still looked beautiful. Fury tucked a few stray hairs at the back of his daughter's ear. How he wished he could turn back time and stop that accident from ever happening.

"_Senator Caraway?"_

"_Yes? Who is this?" He asked in his monotone voice. _

"_Sir this is Inspector McKinly, your daughter Rinoa just got into a car accident. Her car collided with a truck in the outskirts of Balamb. A witness said she was going in a rapid speed and collided with the truck in a blind curve"_

"_Where is she?"_

"_She's in Balamb General Heights with your wife" _

"_Thanks" Fury Caraway dropped to his knees. He knew the reason because of the accident. It was clear to him now; he asked Rinoa to give President Kelling's son a chance to court her. So that day, he asked her to meet him but she had other plans but he insisted. She said she was supposed to be there at 10 am and the inspector called at 11. _

It was his entire fault if only he prioritized what her daughter wanted than using her for his own good. Slowly, tears of sadness flooded the old man's eyes. Glancing back at the girl sleeping peacefully, he noticed fresh tears were flooding down her face.

* * *

"I'm worried Squall" The young brunette was just about to eat his cornflakes when his mom spoke. 

"Why?" He said, continuing his meal. It was his job to listen and his mom would do all the talking.

"Your sister said, he heard you….talking a lot last night. Like a conversation"

"Oh yeah" He glanced up, the stairs and saw 'ghost girl' walking down. "I was just talking to someone"

"Is your mom suspicious?! Are you moving out?!" She immediately pondered him with lots of questions and tugged on his arm. But he quickly shook it away.

"It was nothing, I was talking to Quis" He lied. Rained just nodded, she knew her son was lying. His cell phone wasn't set for Balamb range, and contacting anyone was impossible.

"Hey Squall!" The girl tugged into the young man's arm the minute his mom left.

"What?!" He asked annoyed.

"Can I come to school with you?"

"No!"

"Why not? If you won't, I won't know who I am"

"So? I care why?" She rolled her eyes. "Even if you come with me there'll be at least thousands of schools here in Balamb. What if my school wasn't your school?"

"Ding! Dong! Balamb is small; there'll be at least 3 universities and some smaller institutions."

"So? What's your point?" The girl rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"There's a 75 percent chance you'll be going to the school I go to"

"Wait, 'used to go to'"He corrected her.

"Fine, just let me come? Just this day, please?" Squall stood up from his seat after finishing his breakfast. He placed the bowl in the sink as the young girl followed her.

"No, they might think I'm a freak"

"Why? They can't see me"

"It's enough my family thinks I'm crazy. What more if someone else finds out?"

"But I'll behave, promise?!" Squall cocked his head down and ignored her. He walked back upstairs and into the bathroom.

The ride to Squall's new school wasn't that long. The trip was only 20 minutes. He reluctantly dismounted the car when his father dropped him off. Something didn't feel right. After taking a bath he never saw her again. He thought she was upset 'coz he didn't take her to school but that didn't matter, what matters is that he'll meet his old pals, especially Quistis.

"Squall!" He heard a yell. He turned and saw a petite girl with brown locks in a yellow dress waving at him. The girl came running towards him together with a guy in a cowboy hat. The girl immediately gave him a tight bear hug.

"Nice to see you too, Selph" Squall managed to choke out the words.

"Hey, Selph, let the man breathe." Irvine separated the two and gave Squall a hug, as the young girl kept on jumping in excitement. He felt his lungs crushed.

"So, where are Quis, Zell and Seifer?" He asked.

* * *

The young woman slowly peeped in the bushes. _'They must be his friends' _she thought. She slowly crept behind them, hiding through walls and bushes as the three walked. She immediately passed through a wall when Squall turned. She couldn't risk having Squall see her.

She closed her eyes, hoping that he didn't see her. The minute she opened her eyes, there was a man standing in front of her, her eyes directly seeing his. Then the realization hit her, she was in a men's bathroom. She looked down and saw the man starting to unzip his pants. She screamed and immediately walked out through the wall.

'_That was close, if I stayed there a little longer I would've seen his…"_ She quickly dispersed the thought out of her mind in disgust. She looked at the path where Squall and his friends went on, they were no longer there.

"Oh man, I'm lost!"

* * *

So???how is it???!tell me ayt???loL...thanks for the reviews guys! 


End file.
